Reste avec moi Kamijirou Two-shot
by LevyLily
Summary: Le coeur de Jirou s'emballe une fois de plus à cause de la présence de cet idiot qui la fait toujours sourire alors qu'il l'accompagne pour une soirée. Elle est enchantée malgré elle et nerveuse en même temps. La jeune femme ne s'attends toutefois pas à ce que cette chaleur au creux de son ventre se change en effroi lorsque des Villains en ont après Kaminari et les attaquent...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Je suis de retour pour un petit two-shot sur Kamijirou ! (Et oui, une fanfic de ma part qui n'est pas sur Fairy Tail ! haha) Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fictions, vous savez probablement déjà que 1. Je suis québécoise (j'ai donc parfois certaines tournures de phrases peu fréquentes ailleurs dans le monde) et 2. J'écoute les animes en anglais. Je n'ai donc aucune idée des surnoms employés en français par es personnages ni du nom des « extensions d'oreilles » à Jirou que j'ai nommé ici câbles jack (earphone jack en anglais).**

**En espérant que vous aimerez :D !**

La température était parfaite, ni trop chaud ni trop froid, alors qu'une simple brise de début d'été soufflait doucement dans ses cheveux. La classe 2-A ayant fait le plus gros de leurs examens de fin de semestre, Kyoka Jirou avait jugé bon de sortir dehors, armée de son baladeur numérique et de son cahier d'écriture pour profiter du bon air. L'écriture des chansons avait toujours été son moyen d'évasion et, autant elle appréciait les précieuses amitiés qu'elle avait forgées à UA dans les deux dernières années, autant le besoin de temps personnel était essentiel pour elle de temps à autre.

Elle était donc là, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la voix d'un idiot qu'elle connaissait bien au loin. Réprimant un sourire, levant les yeux au ciel, elle vit le jeune homme extraverti s'emballer pour elle ne savait quel sujet, le sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'il discutait avec Kirishima et Sero. Quant à Bakugou, il trainait quelques pas plus loin, les mains dans les poches, un air fâché et désintéressé au visage malgré le fait que tous savaient très bien qu'il portait tout de même attention à ce que les autres disaient. Mais après tout, ne faisait-elle pas la même chose lorsque Kaminari, l'idiot en question, lui parlait ? N'était-elle pas elle-même hypocrite en ridiculisant le jeune homme sans relâche, sa plaignant de son idiotie alors que sa présence ne le dérangeant pas le moins du monde ?

Son traitre de cœur fit d'ailleurs un soubresaut lorsqu'il la repéra, son regard doré croisant le sien avec un sourire chaleureux. Puis, ce même cœur se serra quelques instants seulement plus tard en se rappelant le regard complice et plein de sous-entendus qu'il avait jeté plus tôt à nul autre que sa meilleure amie, Yaoyorosu. Même si elle savait que cette dernière n'avait de yeux que pour son propre voisin de bureau, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que Kaminari avait pour défaut de draguer… beaucoup. Mais qui pourrait le blâmer d'être charmé ? Momo avait tout pour elle, que ce soit par rapport au fait qu'elle soit première de classe ou du fait que son corps puisse faire rêver quiconque avec des yeux fonctionnels. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle avait également bien plus d'argent qu'il en faut. Définitivement, si elle était Kaminari, elle aussi serait définitivement attirée bien plus par Momo qu'elle-même… Frustrée par ce pincement au cœur qui lui vient bien malgré elle, elle reposa les yeux sur son carnet de chansons sans réellement lire quoi que ce soit.

C'est alors qu'une ombre sur son carnet lui fit lever les yeux.

\- Tu te prépares pour ton spectacle ? Dit-il Kaminari un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Passant de la surprise à la frayeur, elle le menaça de ses câbles jack, un regard méfiant.

\- D'où sais-tu ça ? Dit-elle, un soupçon de rouge sur les joues.

\- Oh! Du calme ! Dit-il les bras dans les airs en signe de paix. C'est Yaoyorusu qui m'a parlé de ta performance de ce soir.

\- Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Momo récemment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répliquer. N'ait pas de drôles d'idées avec elle, espèce de pervers, ajouta-t-elle d'une grimace.

\- Hey du calme, dit-il en balayant ses câbles jack, se mettant hors de danger, avant de placer un bras autour de ses épaules d'un air taquin. Yaoyurosu a un corps de rêve mais…

Surprise de sa proximité, les câbles jack de Kyoka revinrent à la charge et lui piqua l'œil le forçant à reculer.

\- Aille ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je recule ! Dit-il en se frottant l'œil.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée comment t'a réussi à avoir cette information de Momo, reprit-elle comme si rien n'était en revenant sur le sujet initial, mais tu ne dis rien de tout ça à_ personne_ si tu tiens à ton autre œil !

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il sincèrement surpris. Tu étais géniale au festival l'an dernier !

Le rougissement de ses joues reprit de plus belle alors qu'elle fut prise une fois de plus au dépourvut.

\- C'est juste une toute petite performance dans un resto-bar du coin. Et c'est une nouvelle chanson que je n'ai même pas fini de la mettre au point.

\- N'empêche que ça va quand même surement être génial, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais bon, si tu y tiens, il n'y aura personne d'autre que Yaoyorusu et moi… à moins que tu aies invité quelqu'un d'autre, se reprit-il timidement, une main derrière la nuque.

\- J'ai invité Yoamomo, pas toi! Dit-elle, rougissant réellement cette fois.

\- Oh… dit-il, la déception évidente dans ses yeux.

\- Mais… marmonna-t-elle, incapable de supporter de la voir ainsi, je suis sure que je ne pourrai rien faire pour…t'empêcher de venir alors… eum… tu es bien mieux de le dire à personne d'autre ! Lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de ramasser son cahier et de s'éclipser, laissant derrière elle un Kaminari au sourire bien trop grand pour ce que ça représentait réellement.

« Idiot » pensa-t-elle en s'éloignant, n'arrivant pas à contrôler les battements de son propre cœur.

* * *

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, prenant place sur le lit faute d'autre endroit pour s'installer.

\- Parle de quoi? Demanda Momo un sourire en coin, sachant très bien de quoi elle voulait parler.

Elle avait volontairement « échappé » la nouvelle lors d'une séance d'étude avec Kaminari et Ashido alors que cette dernière était aux toilettes. Quoiqu'elle en dise, la meilleure amie avait besoin d'aide. Kyoka avait érigé une coquille si grande qu'elle avait du mal elle-même a comprendre comment elle se sentait. Ayant la chance d'être très près d'elle, Yaoyorosu savait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas aussi indifférente au jeune homme qu'elle voulait le laisser croire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit à cet idiot que je faisais une chanson ce soir ?

\- J'ai dit ça ? Dit-elle d'un faux air surpris.

\- Momo!

\- D'accord, mais tu voulais qu'il soit là, que tu le saches ou non !

\- Pourquoi je tiendrais à ce que Monsieur court-circuit soit là ?

Levant les yeux au ciel devant son amie qui se mentait à elle-même, elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de s'assoir près d'elle sur le lit. Puis, sachant que le sujet était clos, elles changèrent de sujet, parlant de tout et de rien en coutant de la musique alors que Momo feuilletait un livre.

Puis elle retourna à sa chambre, jouant un peu de guitare pour se changer les idées. Lorsque qu'elle vit que le temps partir de pour le resto-bar arriva enfin, le cœur de Jirou sembla manquer un battement. Prenant sa guitare, elle jeta un œil pour s'assurer que personne ne la vit quitter le dortoir avant de se rendre à l'extérieur où elle avait prévu rejoindre Momo et Kaminari. Elle vit rapidement le jeune homme blond qui semblait briller dans la nuit, un large sourire au visage, les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Prête ?

\- Non

\- Arrête, tu vas être géniale.

Et voilà son cœur qui refaisait des siennes, pensa-elle en sentant ses joues rougir de nouveau. Son regard soutenait le sien dans un silence embarrassant. C'est alors qu'elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie de son téléphone indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message texte.

Yaomomo : _Je ne me sens pas très bien, je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir. Bonne chance… pour tout !_

Un clin d'œil était ajouté à la fin, indiquant qu'elle avait en tête bien plus que la chanson. Sachant qu'elle se portait en fait très bien et qu'elle ne cherchait qu'une excuse pour la laisser seule avec Kaminari, elle se contenta de fermer son cellulaire dans un soupir et de se mettre à marcher.

\- Yaomomo ne vient pas finalement, dit-elle sans regarder derrière elle.

\- C'est rien que toi et moi alors ! Dit-il sans avoir perdu son entrain.

Puis il la rejoint en quelques enjambées rapide. Un silence étonnamment confortable s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit fasse sursauter Jirou alors qu'ils quittaient le domaine de UA.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

UA étant légèrement reclus dans un coin de la ville, il y avait normalement peu de circulation autre que celle des élèves. Cet endroit était particulièrement calme considérant que la majorité avait des examens à finir de réviser.

\- Je n'entends rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu dois être stressé pour la chanson c'est tout…

\- Tu n'as aucun réflexe de survie, dit-elle découragé avant de se raidir davantage, ses câbles jack en suspension dans les airs.

Voyant sa posture changer, sachant très bien que peu de gens avaient une ouïe aussi aiguisée que Jirou, Kaminari se mit également sur ses gardes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Quelqu'un est… commença-t-elle avant d'être heurtée de plein fouet par un amas de terre de de roche.

Elle entendit crier son nom alors qu'elle fut projetée sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Elle réussit à se relever péniblement, appuyée sur son coude afin de se redresser. Cherchant Kaminari du regard, elle eut un nouveau contact visuel avec le jeune homme. Cette fois, elle put voir l'inquiétude faire place à de la colère une fois qu'il soit assuré qu'elle aille bien.

\- Montrez-vous ! Cria-t-il alors que les éclairs commençaient à danser autour de lui, les poings serrés.

Un rire se fit entendre à travers les buissons alors qu'une femme sortit de l'ombre, de la terre et des roches tourbillonnant autour d'elle d'une manière semblable à celle dont Kaminari s'entourait de charge électrique. Si elle ne venait pas d'attaquer Jirou, Denki aurait eu tendance à la trouver jolie, ses boucles blondes cascadant jusqu'à sa fine taille et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude. S'il l'avait rencontrée dans d'autres circonstances, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'elle pouvait dégager une telle puissance d'attaque. Son sourire sadique aurait cependant trahi à lui seul sa réelle nature si son attaque ne l'avait pas déjà faite. Une deuxième silhouette, à sa droite maintenant, apparut dans son champ de vision. C'était un homme cette fois, dépassant Kaminari d'une bonne tête malgré sa récente poussée de croissance. Son sourire reflétant celui de sa compagne, le jeune homme savait qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à des amateurs.

\- Denki Kaminari, commença la femme, heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Cracha Jirou qui était maintenant de nouveau sur ses pieds, en position de combat près de Kaminari.

\- Jalouse ? Ne t'inquiète pas, chérie, je ne suis pas intéressée à lui pour autre chose que son alter, ricanna-t-elle d'une voix pleine de malice.

\- Tu veux mon alter ? Et bien tu vas l'avoir ! Dit-il en s'élançant vers elle pour lancer son attaque sans blesser Jirou.

Dans la dernière année, il était parvenu à contrôler un peu mieux la direction de son alter sur de courtes distances, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas se permettre d'être près de ses amis pour attaquer sans son uniforme de combat. Leur adversaire ne semblait cependant pas le moins du monde stressée par l'attaque en cours.

\- Tu t'en charge ou je m'en charge ? Demanda-t-elle à son partenaire.

Visiblement ennuyé, ce dernier leva la main en direction de Kaminari qui fut instantanément cloué au sol. Ce fut au tour de Kyoka de crier son nom alors qu'il s'écroulait sans raison apparente. Elle le vit tenter de soulever son bras, comme si quelque chose d'atrocement lourd se trouvait sur lui… la gravité ! L'alter de l'homme pouvait contrôler la gravité réalisa-t-elle. Alors pourquoi pouvait-elle toujours bouger ? Considérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à l'instant, elle brancha ses câbles jack dans ses bottes spécialisées qu'elle portaient la plupart du temps et lança une série d'ondes de choc en direction de l'homme qui venait d'attaquer Kaminari. Elle fut toutefois bloquée une fois de plus par la blonde qui érigea un mur de terre pour protéger la cible de la jeune femme.

Serrant des dents, elle bondit sur le côté sans perdre de temps avant d'envoyer une autre attaque qui réussit cette fois à surprendre la blonde. Profitant de cette ouverture, elle répéta une attaque similaire, cette fois en direction du contrôleur de gravité. Son opposant eut toutefois le temps de prédire l'attaque et, avant qu'elle puisse compléter son mouvement, elle fut elle-même violemment écrasée au sol.

Contrairement à Kaminari, elle tomba dos contre terre, lui permettant de voir aux alentours. Elle ne put pas pour autant faire quoi que ce soit, comprenant pleinement cette fois à quel point Kaminari était cloué au sol.

* * *

Denki sentit enfin la pression de la gravité revenir à la normale, prenant une grande inspiration alors que même ses poumons avaient du mal à faire un travail convenable avec cette écrasante atmosphère. Mais sa joie ne fut que de courte durée alors qu'il comprit que Jirou venait de prendre le relais, tombant à son tour.

La colère qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt revint à la charge. Au moins, il savait maintenant que ce bâtard ne pouvait contrôler la gravité que d'une seule personne à la fois. Profitant de la distance encore grande entre son ennemi et elle, il jeta une décharge en sa direction, lui faisant perdre son contrôle sur Jirou.

\- Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ? Répéta-t-il la question de Jirou plus tôt. Pourquoi mon alter ?

L'homme ne répondit rien, ne bougeant même pas, mais regarda une fraction de secondes de trop vers la gauche, trahissant la position de sa partenaire. Sa perdre de temps, le jeune homme lança une décharge additionnelle en cette direction. Malgré la vitesse incroyable de sa réaction toutefois, une pluie de terre vient une fois de plus bloquer l'attaque.

\- Pour l'énergie électrique que ton alter fourni bien sûr, rit-elle en laissant tomber la terre une fois de plus. Dommage pour toi que la terre ne conduise pas l'électricité…

Kaminari s'essuya le visage. Les quelques marques de sang au dos de sa main laissaient présager de nombreuses coupures de surface due aux débris rocheux qui avaient été projetés sur lui. De toute évidence, elle avait volontairement évité de le blesser gravement, ayant besoin de son électricité pour une raison obscure. Réprimant un frisson de terreur à cette idée, Kaminari secoua la tête pour se concentrer. Ils avaient besoin de lui vivant, pour l'instant du moins, mais ça ne semblait pas être le même cas pour Jirou. Ils devaient partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Mais c'était une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout considérant une nouvelle vague de terre fonçant en sa direction, le forçant à fermer les yeux et se protéger le visage.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il vit que Jirou était de nouveau dans l'action, attaquant manipulatrice de terre. Malheureusement, l'homme était également de nouveau debout et était loin, très loin de lui, l'attaque l'ayant projeté un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il n'aurait pas le temps de se rendre à lui avant qu'il ne reprenne contrôle de sa gravité. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'homme leva la main devant lui pour activer son alter. Il était prêt à être écrasé une fois de plus au sol, mais rien ne vint. Souriant bêtement face à ce répit, il se dit que l'alter devait également avoir une limite de distance. Son sourire tomba toutefois aussi rapidement que Jirou qui s'écroula au sol devant l'autre ennemie.

Les jambes du jeune homme bougèrent avant même qu'il ne l'ait décidé, courant de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre Jirou à temps. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en voyant de petites pierres, de la taille d'une balle de révolver, en suspension près de la femme, prêtes à être utilisées sur son amie immobilisée. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de décharge avec Jirou si près, mais il pouvait peut-être arriver à temps… Il _devait _arriver à temps, l'empêcher de tirer.

Denki y était presque, quelque pas de plus… Puis un mur se forma une fois de plus entre lui et elle. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse tomber. Si l'ennemie était hors d'atteinte, Jirou ne l'était pas. Jirou, celle qui était toujours là pour lui, qui l'avait défendu maintes et maintes fois alors que son cerveau avait été court-circuité, qui trouvait toujours des manières de l'impressionner, mais par-dessus tout, qui le faisait toujours sourire malgré son attitude de glace la plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais su lui rendre la pareille, jamais su la protéger… Jusqu'ici.

* * *

Les pierres dansant au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire la menaçaient sans qu'elle puisse bouger le moindre muscle. L'un d'eux fonça soudainement vers elle a vive allure avant se se loger dans le sol à moins d'un millimètre de son abdomen, l'éraflant au passage avant de s'enfoncer dans le sol.

\- Humm… Dit son ennemie sans aucune considération pour Jirou, analysant avec approbation la portée de l'attaque qu'elle venait de toute évidence de tester. Oh ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant Kaminari arriver, il faut de dépêcher avant que ton copain n'arrive, sourit-elle avec malice avant de faire un rempart entre elle et le jeune homme en question. Au revoir chérie !

Puis elle abattit sa main, donnant l'ordre silencieux à un autre projectile de foncer droit en sa direction. La femme ferma les yeux, certaine que cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas manquer. « Profites-en pour partir », souhaita-t-elle silencieusement à Kaminari sans réel espoir qu'il l'abandonne de son plein gré. Si le jeune homme avait bien des défauts, le manque de loyauté envers ses amis n'en avait jamais été un. Ça n'aurait plus d'importance bientôt, se dit-elle en attendant l'impact.

Puis le bruit se fit entendre, une lourde masse tombant sur elle s'en suivant. Quoi ? Mais ?

Ouvrant enfin les yeux, elle vit une masse de cheveux dorés, puis son visage, si souriant et léger normalement, affichant une grimace de douleur alors que sa main était crispée sur son abdomen.

\- Denki ! Cria-t-elle, ses lèvres étant pratiquement tout ce qu'elle parvenait à bouger à l'instant, les larmes coulant déjà à flot sur ses joues alors qu'elle comprenait qu'il s'était placé entre elle et le projectile juste à temps.

Contre toute attente, un sourire se dressa tout de même sur les lèvres du jeune homme, fendues par le combat, suite à son commentaire.

\- Tu as dit mon prénom, dit-il avec difficulté. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est considérés comme… proches maintenant ?

\- Idiot, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Se contenta-t-elle de crier, réprimant un sanglot.

Qu'il ait l'intention de répondre ou non à ça, il n'eut pas l'occasion. L'un comme l'autre savait que dans leur situation actuelle, il leur était maintenant impossible de gagner contre les Villains qui les avaient attaqués. Une voix glaciale confirma vite leur pensée collective.

\- Hum, commenta-t-elle une fois de plus comme si la situation n'était qu'une épine dans son pied.

Sans le moindre remord, elle roula Kaminari à l'aide de son pied de sorte qu'il tombe sur le dos près de Kyoka. L'action soutira une plainte de douleur de la part du jeune homme qui était de plus en plus pâle. Analysant l'endroit où il avait été frappé et l'étendue de la tâche de sang plus que visible à travers sa veste, elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

\- Va falloir faire vite si on veut que celui-là survive jusqu'à ce qu'on n'ait plus besoin de lui.

\- C'est dégueulasse, cracha Jirou avec dégout. Sans soins médicaux, il va mourir. Laissez-le partir !

\- S'il survit aux deux prochaines heures, ce sera bien assez, dit-elle en plaçant des menottes anti-alter aux poignets du jeune homme par précaution. Bonne chance pour ta propre survie gamine, ajouta-t-elle avant d'envoyer valser toute la terre qu'elle avait manipulée jusque là sur la jeune femme.

Jirou put voir la femme agripper Kaminari par le col de son chandail, lui soutirant une nouvelle grimace de douleur, le trainant derrière elle. Le regard de Jirou croisa une dernière fois celui du jeune homme avant que sa vision de soit brouillée, peut-être même pour de bon cette fois, par l'amas de terre qui s'ajouta sur elle.

**Troisième chose à savoir pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas…. J'aime les fins heureuses. Je serai de retour bientôt avec la deuxième et dernière partie de ce one-shot. En espérant que vous avez aimé !**

**Lily xx**


	2. Chapter 2

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on devait se déguiser déjà ? Laissa tomber Todoroki d'un ton las, les mains dans les poches.

\- Parce que ni Kyoka ni Kaminari ne doivent nous voir, je suis censé être dans ma chambre, dit Yaoyorosu en scrutant la foule à la recherche desdites personnes.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Momo se mit à jouer avec ses doigts d'un air embarrassé, devant celui qui l'avait suivie sans question.

\- Je voulais lui laisser l'occasion de passer du temps avec Kaminari, mais je ne voulais pas manquer la performance de Kyoka non plus.

Même s'il ne s'était encore rien passé entre les deux, Momo passait de plus en plus de temps avec Todoroki qui semblait également apprécier sa présence. Elle était tellement heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle passait du temps avec lui qu'elle voulait que sa meilleure amie goute également à ce bonheur. Elle n'était pas prête pour autant à manquer une opportunité de la voir jouer. Elle était même partie en avance pour être certaine de pas se faire repérer à la sortie du dortoir.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle vu ni Jirou ni Kaminari ? Elle devait avoir quitté pour se préparer derrière la scène. Un sourire grandit sur ses lèvres. Et si il était encore avec elle ? Et si elle avait enfin trouvé le courage d'admettre comment elle se sentait ? Ses joues se rosirent légèrement à cette idée.

\- Tout va bien Yaoyorosu ? Demanda le jeune homme près d'elle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Ils attendirent un peu plus jusqu'à ce que Jirou soit appelée à la scène. L'espoir que quelque chose de bien soit entrain de se passer se changea vite en inquiétude. Jamais Kyoka n'aurait pris sa performance à la légère. Lorsqu'elle fut appelée une dernière fois, la personne suivante prenant le relais suite à un nouveau silence, Momo réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas bien. Peut-être avait-elle perdu la notion du temps avec Kaminari ? La jeune femme chassa aussitôt cette idée de sa tête. Personne, même pas Kaminari, ne pouvait la déconcentrer à ce point de la musique.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, dit-elle à Todoroki.

Elle questionna donc les responsables de l'évènement avant de réaliser avec horreur que son amie ne s'était jamais même présentée à la soirée. Laissant tomber son déguisement, elle couru vers l'extérieur, suivie de près par le jeune homme qui laissait également tomber sa perruque.

\- Ils ne sont pas ici ? Devina-t-il devant l'air paniqué du son amie.

\- Kyoka avait tellement hâte à cette soirée, dit-elle en confirmant d'un hochement de tête. Quelque chose est arrivé, c'est certain.

D'un air entendu, les deux se mirent à courir, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse. Elle s'arrêta net cependant lorsqu'elle atteint le parc à l'entrée du domaine des résidences où le sol était ravagé par des trous dans la terre, une grosse pile s'étant formée en plein centre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Un souffle d'énergie se dégagea de cette même pile de terre dévoilant une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien… seule.

* * *

La pression de la terre sur elle était si intense qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Sans compter qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur une ou deux inspirations maximum alors que la terre recouvrait presque son nez et sa bouche. Seul son réflexe de protéger ses voies respiratoires de sa main, qui avait retrouvé sa mobilité juste à temps, lui avait permit ces quelques rares, mais si précieuses inspirations. La terre était compactée et dense toutefois et elle avait l'impression que l'alter de l'homme contrôlait encore sa gravité tant elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses câbles jack arriveraient peut-être à se faufiler le long de son corps parcontre. Si seulement elle pouvait atteindre ses bottes… Lorsque le câble atteint finalement la prise de ses bottes, toute l'oxygène avait pratiquement quitté ses poumons. Elle dut cependant faire un peu plus preuve de patience, se concentrant pour ne pas succomber à la panique. Elle devait d'abord nettoyer la prise avant d'y insérer le câble jack. Si de la terre était coincée à l'intérieur et faisait un mauvais contact, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Lorsqu'elle y parvint enfin, ses poumons n'y tenaient plus. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là… maintenant ! Y mettant toute sa puissance, elle envoya une série d'ondes la projetant hors de ce qui aurait bien pu devenir sa tombe. Elle prit une inspiration si grande que ses poumons en brûlèrent avant de tomber sur les genoux, l'adrénaline chutant quelque peu maintenant que sa vie n'était plus menacée dans l'immédiat. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se reposer maintenant. Kaminari… Elle devait le retrouver.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça? Répéta-t-elle de manière à peine audible.

\- Kyoka ! Entendit-elle crier son nom, la ramenant à la réalité avant que sa meilleure amie ne la prenne dans ses bras.

À ce simple contact, elle sentit toutes les larmes qu'elle avait accumulées ressurgir de nouveau en flot sur ses joues, un sanglot se coinçant dans sa gorge.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda Momo en panique devant son air détruit et son manque de réponse.

\- Denki… il…ils en ont après lui, il est blessé… je…

\- Où est Kaminari ? Demanda Todoroki qui venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision, aussi calme qu'à l'habitude malgré son regard inquiet.

\- Un homme et une femme nous ont attaqués, se reprit-elle après une grande inspiration. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin de son pouvoir électrique pour quelque chose, j'ignore quoi. Il… il m'a protégée. Il est blessé gravement, dit-elle sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de tomber davantage.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment… Ils ont dû savoir pour son pouvoir électrique en écoutant la diffusion du festival sportif… pensa Momo tout haut, sachant très bien qu'elle parlait de Kaminari. Il avait vraiment déployé une tonne d'énergie électrique cette année.

\- Momo ! Peux tu faire un détecteur ? S'écria désespérément son amie, la sortant de son analyse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Un détecteur de conductibilité électrique ! Ils vont pousser Denki à produire une grande quantité d'électricité.

\- Ça va surement être détectable de loin avec un détecteur de conductibilité, compléta Shouto l'idée de Jirou. Tu peux le faire Momo ? Répéta le jeune homme.

La jeune femme rougit un instant, toujours peu habituée à être appelée parfois par son prénom par Todoroki, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Alors on y va ! Conclut-il avant de se mettre en marche.

\- Todoroki attends ! S'exclama Momo en marchant à sa suite ! Il faut prévenir les professeurs, les autorités !

\- J'ai envoyé ma position à Mydoria, il va comprendre. Je vais l'adapter lorsqu'on aura trouvé.

* * *

Le bâtiment donna la chair de poule à Yaoyorosu. D'un simple coup d'œil vers Todoroki, elle comprit qu'il avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle : cela ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Kamino ward où ils ont été chercher Bakougo.

\- On y va, trancha Kyoka en les sortant de leurs réflexions.

\- T'es certaine que tu es prête à les réaffronter ? Demanda Momo inquiète.

\- Je ne le laisserai pas là-dedans sans rien faire, la coupa-t-elle avant d'avancer un peu plus vers la porte.

\- Alors on y va, dit Todoroki en enfonçant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Le cœur de Kyoka se serra en voyant que les deux qui les avaient attaqués n'étaient pas seuls cette fois. Pire encore, elle reconnut instantanément celui qui contrôlait la gravité.

\- Lui ! Cria-t-elle en pointant l'ennemi qu'elle avait reconnu. Il peut manipuler la graviter en l'augmentant, mais sur une seule personne à la fois. Ensemble on peut y arriver !

\- Connais-tu les autres, demanda Todoroki en hochant la tête.

\- Non, dit Jirou.

\- Ils n'ont pas l'air très puissants, dit Todoroki en gelant sur place un ennemi qui avait amorcé une attaque. Yaoyorosu et moi allons nous en charger. Toi va cherche Kaminari, dit-il à l'adresse de Jirou.

Ne se faisant pas prier, la jeune femme approuva avant de s'engager dans ce qui semblait être le couloir principal. Ici, l'énergie était tellement forte qu'elle n'avait même plus besoin du détecteur à Momo. « Il est encore en vie » se concentra-t-elle de garder en tête. « S'il produit encore de l'électricité c'est qu'il est encore en vie…». Puis elle le vit. Pâle comme la mort, les mains attachées vers le haut dans une sorte de générateur, le forçant à tenir debout. L'horrible tache de sang sur son chandail s'était encore plus agrandie. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, perdu dans une sorte de latence entre la vie et la mort. Il n'avait presque plus de forces, mais la douleur visible sur ses traits montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas dans son état débilisé. La colère s'élava encore plus en elle. La machine devait surement contrôler le flot d'électricité de sorte à ce ses cellules cérébrales ne soient pas affectées.

Elle fonça vers lui de toutes ses forces, mais l'horrible femme de plus tôt lui bloqua le chemin.

\- Tu t'en ai sorti à ce que je vois, la moqua-t-elle. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de tenir à la vie en revenant ici…Tu veux finir avec un trou dans le ventre comme ton copain ? Susurra-telle avec du venin dans la voix. Je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux.

\- Comment on peut être aussi horrible? Cracha Kyoka. Pourquoi lui faire vivre tout ça ?

\- Black hole peut paralyser avec la gravité, mais tu connais les limites de son pouvoir. Alors on a bâti une machine permettant de paralyser tout le monde dans un rayon assez important. Il ne restait plus qu'à charger une batterie assez grande. Celui-là était parfait. Ça devrait d'ailleurs être prêt d'un moment à l'autre.

Un cri déchirant retentit dans la salle par lequel elle pouvait saisir toute la douleur de Denki. La rage l'emplit complètement.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas cette fois, laissa tomber Kyoka avant de lancer une attaque.

La pièce était, comme la jeune femme le craignait, prête en conséquence de son alter où des morceaux de rochers et de terre emplissaient le sol. Elle n'était pas pour autant dans son élément et cet environnement allait la limiter tôt ou tard. Comme Jirou le prévoyait, les pierres se mirent en suspension, fusant de toutes parts en sa direction. Pour l'instant, son adversaire était certaine qu'elle aurait le dessus. C'était à Kyoka de lui prouver le contraire, gardant son calme malgré son tumulte intérieur. Elle esquiva une attaque, puis une autre, puis une autre. Quand l'une des pierres lui atteint le flanc, laissant une grande entaille, elle se rappela que malgré la douleur, ce n'était pas une blessure fatale. Elle garda son calme. Sa réaction eut l'effet escompté et son ennemie répliqua avec de plus en plus de ferveur jusqu'à ce que ses attaques soient désorganisées et plus risquées. C'était finalement le bon moment pour augmenter la puissance de ses propres répliques, mettant toutes ses forces dans la vague d'énergie qu'elle lui envoya, la frappant de plein fouet. Avec rancœur, elle acheva le travail en l'assommant d'un bon coup de pied au visage, un coup de pied probablement plus fort que nécessaire, mais plus que mérité.

\- J'arrive Denki… souffla-t-elle, une main serrant son flanc, en se retournant vers l'horrible machine qui le tenait prisonnier.

Apparemment par contre, ça en était pas terminé pour elle. Une nouvelle vague d'opposants entra dans la pièce. « Quelques-unes de ces merdes ont dû échapper à Momo et Todoroki » pensa la jeune femme avec amertume. Elle était en douleur, à bout de forces, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter là. Levant les poings, elle se prépara à attaquer.

Puis une explosion retentit suivi d'un « _Je vais tous vous tuer_ ! » bien familier. Elle dut retenir des larmes de soulagement en voyant que Mydoria avait bien reçu le message, emmenant avec lui ceux qui étaient sans doute présents dans la salle commune.

Ses amis s'occuperaient des nouveaux ennemis, elle en était certaine. Fonçant pour de bon vers la machine, son cœur se serra une fois de plus alors que ses membres lourds lui firent perdre pied tout juste devant lui, juste avant de pouvoir l'aider. « Non… Pas maintenant ! Elle était si près… » Ayant à peine d'énergie pour se retourner, elle vit ses amis épars sur le sol, eux même touchés par la paralysie. Quant aux ennemis, ils étaient tous debout, un bracelet d'où on pouvait voir une lumière clignotante sans doute la raison de leur immunité. Elle entendit des explosions alors que Bakugo pouvait toujours produire de la sueur même s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler la direction de ses attaques. Le reste de ses amis faisaient de même pour se protéger, mais ils ne pourraient pas tenir le coup longtemps.

Allaient-ils tous mourir ici ? Elle leva les yeux sur celui qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de sauver. Elle ne pouvait même plus bouger ses prises jack jusqu'à ses bottes. Son cœur tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine. Elle se concentra là-dessus, de toutes ses forces. C'est alors qu'une explosion, encore plus forte que celle produite par Bakugo retentit alors que la vitre enfermant Kaminari se rompit violement sous la force de la vague d'énergie qu'elle venait de produire. Un poids immense, figurativement et littéralement, fut enlevé de ses épaules alors qu'elle réalisa que la machine avait été assez abimée pour couper l'approvisionnement d'énergie et ainsi la paralysie. Ses amis prendraient le relais sans problème maintenant. Tenant à peine debout, elle se leva, détachant le pauvre jeune homme qui s'écroula au sol alors qu'elle ne put le retenir convenablement.

De ses mains tremblantes, elle souleva sa tête pour l'appuyer sur ses genoux, désespérément à la recherche d'un signe qu'il vivait toujours. Désorienté, il ouvrit faiblement les yeux sur elle avant de sourire doucement en la voyant. Comment cet idiot pouvait-il sourire malgré tout ?

\- Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, souffla-t-il alors que les larmes de la jeune femme tombaient sur lui.

\- Tais toi idiot. Garde tes forces, on s'en va à l'hôpital.

Son sourire tomba alors qu'il grimaça.

\- Pas sur que j'ai le temps pour ça.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, il poursuivi.

\- Kyoka ? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle rougit sans le reprendre. Peux-tu rester avec moi jusqu'à la fin ?

\- Non, laissa-t-elle tomber alors que le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça pour de bon. Pas question que je te laisse mourir ! Ajouta-t-elle en criant presque. Iida ! Cria-t-elle vers la porte comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Puis elle se retourna vers Kaminari alors que leur ami accourait.

\- _Toi_, reste avec moi ! Tiens le coup !

Puis elle s'adressa à son ami qui venait d'arriver.

\- Amène-le vite à l'hôpital !

\- Tout de suite, dit-il sans élaborer, notant pleinement l'ampleur de la situation.

Puis ils disparurent tous les deux à une vitesse phénoménale sous l'effet de son alter.

\- Cet imbécile est plus solide qu'il en a l'air, laissa tomber la voix rauque de Bakugo après un moment indéterminé alors qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps.

Comme si elle reprenait conscience de ses alentours, elle réalisa que les combats étaient terminés. Puis elle leva ses yeux sur son ami qui n'ajouta rien d'autre. Il n'en avait pas besoin. L'inquiétude était également présente sur ses traits, mais elle savait qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait. Il avait lui-même quelques coupures et blessures, mais il semblait en très bonne forme. Quant à elle.

\- Ça ne va pas l'aider si tu meurs d'une infection, ajouta-t-il en regardant d'un air mauvais ses plaies pleines de terre. Occupe-toi de toi-même, ajouta-t-il avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner.

\- Merci Bakugo.

\- Tch, laissa-t-il tomber finalement avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans les poches.

* * *

Une main se déposa délicatement sur son épaule

\- Tu devrais venir dormir un peu aux résidences, souffla Momo inquiète.

Son inquiétude était sans doute justifiée, pensa Kyoka. Elle avait à peine dormi dans les dernières 24 heures. Même si elle avait reçu les traitements appropriés, ses bras et ses jambes comportaient plusieurs coupures et chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque qu'elle faisait lui rappelait sa côte cassée et son flanc abîmé. Elle avait aussi sans doute des cernes perceptibles de l'espace tant elle était fatiguée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas y retourner sans lui.

\- Je reste. Toi vas-y. Todoroki t'attends.

\- Es-tu certaine que tu ne veuilles pas que je reste avec toi ?

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, en signe d'approbation cette fois.

Une fois seule de nouveau, elle reprit la main du jeune homme, qu'elle avait à peine lâchée.

C'est le contact chaud d'une main sur la sienne qui le réveilla.

\- Denki, souffla-t-elle comme si le plus gros poids de la terre venait de disparaitre après l'avoir senti bouger.

Puis les traits de la jeune femme se raidirent de nouveau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder au sol.

\- Ne fais plus jamais ça ! Dit-elle, un flot d'émotions dans sa voix.

\- Avoue que j'ai été super héroïque, dit-il d'un ton léger.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir ! Éclata-t-elle cette fois, une véritable colère dans la voix.

Se redressant tranquillement dans son lit, il tapota la place près de lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, il étira son bras pour prendre la main de la jeune femme à son tour.

\- C'était toi ou moi, dit-il timidement avec plus de sérieux cette fois. Je ne pouvais pas supporter que ce soit toi, ajouta-t-il en serrant sa main un peu plus.

Son cœur se serra une fois de plus sous toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait, sous toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait pour_ lui_.

\- Prochaine fois on s'assure que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre, dit-elle de manière à peine audible alors qu'elle trouva enfin le courage de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ça me va, dit-il, son sourire de retour.

Kyoka sentit sa main lâcher la sienne à sa courte déception avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place sur elle, dans sa nuque cette fois, la faisant rougir plus que jamais. Elle savait ce qui s'en venait. Denki lui jetait un regard interrogateur, lui demandant silencieusement sa permission pour s'éviter un de ses fameux coups de câbles jack dans l'œil. Mais elle n'attaquerait pas cette fois, même pas sous sa gêne. Elle en avait envie autant que lui.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, c'est elle qui compléta la distance entre les deux. Ses lèvres sur les siennes éveillèrent en elle une nouvelle vague forte d'émotions, différente, plaisante cette fois. Après un moment, voyant que le jeune homme avait besoin de plus de sommeil, ils s'étendirent dans le lit.

Lorsque leurs amis passèrent prendre de leurs nouvelles un peu plus tard, ils découvrirent la tête de la jeune femme au creux de son épaule de sorte à épargner chacune de leurs blessures respectives. Un sourire effleurait leurs lèves, tous deux pouvant réellement enfin dormir sans craintes.

**Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié :D**

**Bonne journée !**

**Lily xx**

**P.S.**

**Lijovanchan****, merci pour ton commentaire. On a effectivement des gouts très similaires ! J'espère que tu as apprécié cette conclusion :D Ce n'est également pas mon couple préféré de My hero académia, mais j'aime énormément leur chimie. J'ai également ajouté un peu de Todomomo pour mon plaisir haha J'espère que tu l'aimes aussi ;)**


End file.
